Rantai merah
by NanooNK
Summary: Ia harus belajar mempercayai kata hati, konsekuensi dan aksi. Sebelum Mihael Keehl pantas menyandang nama Mello.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer : Death Note hanya milik Ooba Tsugumi dan Obata Takeshi.

Summary : Ia harus belajar mempercayai kata hati, konsekuensi dan aksi. Sebelum Mihael Keehl pantas menyandang nama Mello.

Writer note : Ada kecelakaan kecil yang membuat memory ponsel berisi chapten selanjutnya dan akun FanFiction saya tidak dapat diselamatkan, jadi saya mem re-publish Rantai Merah dan melanjutkannya di sini.

Terimakasih untuk Riz yang mau mendukung saya untuk membuat cerita ini. Untuk teman kelas saya Ayu (nama disamarkan) yang entah suka rela atau terpaksa mendukung saya.

Saya tau jika alur cerita ini masih banyak kekurangan dan butuh perbaikan di sana sini. Mello juga belum terlihat sifat membangkangnya. Typo sepertinya juga banyak di sini. Tulisan saya juga terkesan kaku, mungkin efek grogi/? Tapi sejujurnya saya lega dapat menyelesaikan sebagian cerita. Sejak dulu saya ingin sekali membuat latar belakang Mello versi saya.

 _Ambisi dan tekad yang besar tidak ia dapatkan sejak lahir_

 _Butuh ketakutan hebat untuk menumbuhkan keberanian pantang menyerah_

 _keterpurukan ada untuk pembelajaran_

 _Orang bodoh menerima nasib_

 _Orang pintar mencari jalan keluar_

 _Dan hanya orang cerdas_

 _Yang bergerak bangkit dan maju_

—

Bisa kalian lihat bangunan tua terawat berdiri dengan angkuhnya di sekeliling rumah penduduk, dengan halaman luas yang disulap menjadi kebun kentang dan apel. Bangunan yang pertama kali berdiri pada akhir tahun 1890 itu sudah memiliki puluhan pemilik yang terus berganti, puluhan sejarah tak berarti.

Namun kini bangunan itu telah berubah fungsi menjadi panti asuhan sejak 2 tahun lalu dengan dana sumbangan _Society for the Improvement of London's Children_ serta para donatur berkantong tebal. Mereka membeli dari pemilik teradahulu dan menyulap tempat itu menjadi tempat bernaung para anak terlantar tanpa mengubah banyak karakteristrik bangunan.

 _King's Cross_. Sebuah bangunan tua yang akan menjadi penonton dalam kisah perebutan hak asasi manusia. Saksi bisu atas sikap menjijikan para umat penggenggam kuasa. Bangunan yang akan terus berdiri sampai kaum lemah menjatuhkan ketidak adilan.

Well, mari kita mulaikan cerita ini…

—

 _London, Inggris 1996_

"Mihael, perkenalkan, beliau adalah Tuan Fitzimmons."

Lelaki bernama lengkap Charles Fitzimmons itu berusia sekitar empat puluh tahun, bertubuh pendek dan berwajah bulat. Wajahnya berseri-seri dan sepasang tangan menyentuh pundak bocah laki-laki itu. "Anak jagoan ini pasti Mihael kan? Selamat datang di _King's Cross_ , Mihael."

Mihael menggenggam erat tangan ayahnya, menetralisir rasa panik dan cemas. tempat ini terlihat tidak aman baginya terutama lelaki bernama Fitzimmons itu, entah kenapa perasaannya merasa tidak enak. "Kau tidak berniat menaruhku di sini kan?"

Yang bocah itu maksud adalah bangunan tua bertuliskan _Panti Asuhan King's Cross'_ , dimatanya bangunan tersebut layaknya rumah setan di dalam film yang ia tonton secara illegal di bioskop.

Anak mana yang sudi tinggal di tempat para setan? Hanya anak setan, serangga dan tikus. Mihael tentu bukan salah satunya.

"Mereka akan merawatmu lebih baik dariku, seharusnya kau senang."

 _Kenapa aku harus senang karena ditingal?_ Panik semakin menyelimuti kala mendengar kalimat tersebut. "Kau tidak bisa melakukan ini. Kau sudah terpengaruh dengan wanita murahanmu itu, sadarlah kau ditempeli lintah darat!"

Genggaman tangan terlepas, satu tamparan mendarat di pipi Mihael. Kini pipinya tergambar telapak tangan besar berwarna merah.

"Aku bisa dan sedang melakukannya." lelaki yang bersetatus ayah itu berjongkok di depan Mihael, "Aku bisa saja menjadikan jalanan sebagai rumahmu, mati kelaparan tanpa ada orang yang perduli. Tapi aku masih berbaik hati padamu dengan membuang uangku untuk membawamu ke sini. Kau seharusnya berterima kasih padaku, nak."

"Tuan Keehl, saya kurang setuju dengan tindakan anda barusan." Lelaki tua itu menarik badan kecil Mihael dari jangkauan tangan sang ayah, "Kekerasan tanpa tujuan tidak akan membuat anak menyadari kesalahannya, itu hanya akan membuat mereka ketakutan." Tuturnya sesopan mungkin tanpa berniat menyinggung. Walau tidak suka, sudah semestinya dirinya dapat mengendalikan emosi di depan orang asing.

Keehl tua hanya mendengus mendengar ceramah itu dan tanpa permisi pergi menjauh dari panti. Sudah tidak ada urusan lagi dirinya disini.

Mihael mematung memandangi kepergian satu-satunya keluarga yang ia miliki saat ini.

Satu-satunya keluarga yang memutuskan tali kekeluargaan dengannya. Tidak perlu kejeniusan untuk menyimpulkan dirinya telah dibuang.

Apa sikap keras kepalanya telah membuat sang ayah sakit kepala?

Apa dirinya tidak berharga?

Pipinya memang terasa sakit dan pedih, panas hati mendominasi. Namun itu belum cukup untuk membuatnya bersedih akibat ditinggal sendiri. Mihael anak kuat, sakit hati ini tidak akan membuatnya terpuruk.

"Nah, Mihael, biar kutunjukan kamarmu." Mr. Fitzimmons kini bersuara, "Jangan terlalu dipikirkan ucapan ayahmu, seluruh keluarga besar King's Cross perduli padamu."

Dengan enggan Mihael mengikuti Mr. Fitzimmons, tas berisi baju-bajunya kini terasa semakin berat di punggungnya. Seolah dirinya bukan hanya memikul kain, melainkan batu-batu.

—

Terakhir kali L mendapat surat secara pribadi adalah dua tahun lalu, itu pun surat dari Roger yang mengabarkan jika dua calon penerus potensialnya telah pergi disaat dirinya sedang menangani kasus pencurian lukisan di Annapolis, Marryland.

Saat itu dirinya tidak terlalu terkejut mendengarnya. Tekanan dan persaingan dari banyak pihak dapat membuat semua orang tertekan. Tidak terkecuali orang genius. Mereka terlalu fokus dilatih dan disiapkan agar dapat menggantikan dirinya di dalam bayangan kebenaran, wajar jika salah satu diantara mereka bunuh diri dan yang lain melarikan diri membawa dendam teramat dalam.

Saat ini meja penuh dengan makanan manis; gula-gula, coklat, kue beraneka rasa. Tergeletak sebuah amplop putih bersih berhiaskan tulisan ceker ayam yang (untungnnya) masih dapat terbaca.

 _To : L_

 _We need your help…_

L membuka isi amplop menggunakan jari telunjuk dan jempolnya. Tidak ada kertas di dalamnya. Hanya sebuah rosario berantai merah. Tidak ada petunjuk lain.

"Ada masalah, L?" Tanya seorang lelaki menginjak usia enam puluh tahun ke atas; Watari. secangkir teh ia serahkan pada detektif tersebut.

"Ada yang meminta pertolongan saya."

Watari memperhatikan kalung yang dipegang oleh anak angkatnya itu, tidak ada yang mencurigakan. "Banyak orang yang membutuhkan pertolonganmu."

Cukup lama L memandangi surat dan kalung bergantian. "Tidak ada alamat pengirim, surat ini ditaruh langsung dalam kotak pos, dibuat oleh anak-anak, penulis kidal."

"Mungkin hanya anak iseng, beberapa hari kebelakang anak jalanan menekan bell pintu panti lalu bersembunyi. Roger sampai harus memasang cctv agar dapat menangkap anak-anak tersebut. Ini keisengan terbaru mereka."

"Sudah berapa lama Roger memasang cctv di depan pintu?"

"Baru dua hari lalu, dia kesal harus membuka pintu setiap sepuluh menit sekali tanpa hasil." Watari menyambar jas musim dingin dan topi yang tergantung di gantungan dekat pintu.

L menaruh amplop dan kalung tersebut ke pinggir meja kerjanya, mungkin ucapan Watari benar. Ini hanya perbuatan anak iseng.

"Anda mau kemana?"

"Persediaan dapur menipis, saya harus pergi ke pasar sebelum besok anak-anak kelaparan." Jas hitam dan topi telah Watari kenakan, "Kau ingin ikut, L?"

Hening beberapa detik, "Tidak, tapi tolong belikan sirup maple dan gula kapas."

"Baiklah," pintu ditutup dari luar. L dibiarkan sendiri di dalam ruangan dengan tumpukan manisan dan kasus rumit.

—

Keadaan di dalam panti ternyata tidak terlalu buruk baginya, lantai beralaskan kayu memberi kehangatan dikala pertangahan bulan November kali ini. Dinding-dinding lorong nampak polos tanpa hiasan. Monoton dan membosankan namun lebih baik dibandingkan cat dinding terkelupas dan goresan kasar dari botol beling yang dilempar kala sang ayah sedang mengamuk.

"Kuharap kau akan betah tinggal di sini, nak Mihael. Jika tidak salah umurmu sudah tujuh tahun? Di tempat ini hanya ada anak dengan usia kisaran sembilan tahun ke atas, namun mereka anak-anak yang ramah." Ucap Mr. Fitzimmons dengan nada bersahabat.

"Sungguh menyedihkan mereka bisa tinggal di sini." kepala kecil miliknya mendongak menghadap lawan bicara yang lebih tua. "Kau setuju kan?"

Mr. Fitzimmons agaknya tertegun, terbukti dengan langkah kakinya yang terhenti. Mata kelabu miliknya menatap lurus bocah tujuh tahun di sampingnya, "Aku tidak tau pencobaan apa yang diberikan Tuhan terhadapmu sehingga kau bisa berbicara demikian." Lelaki tua itu menggelengkan kepala prihatin.

" _Berbahagialah orang yang berdukacita, karena mereka akan dihibur_. Kau dapat membaca ayat berikutnya di Kitab Matius. Untuk menghibur hatimu, nak."

"Terimakasih Mr. Fitzimmons." Mihael memaksakan tersenyum tipis untuk apresiasi. Setidaknya Mr. Fitzimmons berusaha menghibur walau tidak membantu banyak.

.

Seorang anak lelaki dengan perkiraan usia sepuluh tahun dengan rambut hitam kemerahan menghampiri mereka berdua dengan terburu-buru, "Charles, Eliza meminta kau menemuinya di dapur."

Mata Mr. Fitzimmons menyipit tidak suka, "Ross, sudah beberapa kali kukatakan jaga attitudemu. Sangat tidak sopan memanggil orang lebih tua seperti itu."

"Ini sudah kebiasaanku, kupikir kau sudah memakluminya," Bocah laki-laki itu; Ross nampak memutar bola matanya, tidak ambil pusing. "Ada pertandingan bola yang harus kuikuti,"

Mr. Fitizmmons masih dengan posisi awal (mata menyipit tidak suka) dan kini Ross ikut memelototi tak gentar. Tatapan itu seperti seorang bocah yang tidak puas dengan boneka salju buatannya yang tidak sesuai kriteria.

Mihael mengamati bocah bernama Ross tersebut, badannya lebih tinggi sembilan atau sepuluh senti dari tingginya, mata biru itu mirip dengannya, namun rambut terbakar matahari milik Ross sangat berbeda dengannya yang pirang alami. Postur tubuh Ross lebih gemuk dari dirinya namun tidak lebih gemuk dari mr. Fitzimmons, terdapat bintik-bintik kemerahan di bawah mata anak itu.

Lelah dengan tatapan tanpa makna, Ross membuang muka ke samping. Kedua mata mereka saling bertemu saat itu juga, membuat Mihael buru-buru memutuskan kontak dengan langsung memandang lantai kayu.

"Siapa dia?" tangan pucat Ross mengarah pada sesosok bocah yang belum pernah ia temui selama tinggal di sini. "Apa dia kucing barumu?"

"Jaga ucapanmu, Ross. Dia Mihael, teman sekamarmu dan Jhon yang baru." Mr. Fitzimmons memperkenalkan mereka berdua. "Bawa Mihael ke kamar kalian. Tepat pukul delapan makan malam akan siap, beritahu Jhon untuk membantu Eliza di dapur karena hari ini jadwalnya untuk membantu memasak."

Pandangan Mr. Fitzimmons kembali kepada Mihael, "Ross akan mengantarmu ke kamar, semoga hari kalian menyenangkan." Satu senyuman terhimpit gumpalan lemak pipi diperlihatkan sebelum sang pengurus panti pergi.

Tatapan mereka kembali bertemu kala sang pemilik panti pergi meninggalkan mereka berdua, kali ini Ross lah yang menyelidiki penampilan bocah pirang di hadapannya.

"Pantas saja," gumamnya setelah melakukan pengamatan ala observator gadungan.

"Apa?"

"Bukan apa-apa, ayo kuantar kau ke kamar," Ross menarik pergelangan tangan Mihael terburu-buru, "Setelah ini aku ada pertandingan bola, kau juga dapat ikut jika suka."

Mihael mencoba menyamakan langkah kaki bocah lebih tua darinya itu, "Kau mengajakku?" terselip nada kecanggungan di dalam pertanyaan tersebut.

Bukan karena curiga, ia hanya merasa kurang nyaman jika berjalan dengan seseorang yang tidak memiliki ikatan apapun dengannya.

"Tentu saja," Cengiran khas anak kecil terpancar dari bocah berambut merah itu, "Kita ini adalah teman!"

Dan dengan satu kata itu, semua rasa canggungnya menguap sudah.

Mungkin prasangka awal Mihael salah. Tempat ini terlihat lebih bersahabat dibandingkan kediaman kumuhnya. Dan pengurus panti yang di awal ia anggap berbahaya tidaklah seburuk perkiraan. Bahkan dirinya sudah memiliki teman.

Atau mungkin seharusnya Mihael mulai belajar mengikuti kata hati yang konon tidak pernah salah.

TBC

Review jika berkenan? Kritik dan saran dari kalian sangat saya butuhkan di sini.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer : Death Note hanya milik Ooba Tsugumi dan Obata Takeshi.

 _Apa yang terlihat baik hari ini, belum tentu baik untuk hari esok_

 _Namun jangan menyesailnya_

 _Karena kalian tidak tau bagaimana cara takdir bekerja_

—

"Semua menjadi dua puluh _pounds_ delapan puluh _penny_." Ucap seorang pedang sayur berwajah tirus dengan wajah berseri-seri karena dagangannnya dibeli dengan harga bagus oleh lelaki tua kaya raya. "Apa anda ingin menjadi pelanggan tetap? Ada beberapa keuntungan jika anda berlanganan sayuran dengan saya."

"Terimakasih atas tawarannya, akan saya pertimbangkan." Watari mengeluarkan dompet dan memberikan selembar uang kertas dan beberapa koin kepada pedagang sayur baik hati di depanya.

"Jangan sampai terkecoh!" Teriak bocah kurus yang berlari di hamparan luas tanah tak berpemilik bersama teman-temannya yang lain. Sebuah bola berputar tanpa henti di bawah giringan bocah berambut merah di bawah sinari matahari.

"Mereka tampak beresemangat," Sepasang mata abu-abu Watari mengawasi sosok paling lincah di tengah lapangan penuh semangat masa muda.

"Seharusnya energi mereka dipakai untuk hal lebih penting," Sang pedagang sayur menyimpan uang itu di kantung celananya yang kotor, "Sepak bola hanya membuang percuma energi berharga mereka."

Senyum kecil terukir di wajah Warari, "Saya rasa mereka masih punya cukup energi jika anda meminta bantuan mereka."

Sang pedagang sayur lerlonjak, "Saya tidak berkata membutuhkan bantuan mereka,"

"Tetapi anda mengeluh,"

"Hahaha, saya tidak dapat mengelak ya? Saat usia saya seumuran mereka, saya harus bekerja untuk membantu menaikan ekonomi keluarga."

"Saya turut prihatin, masa kanak-kanak adalah koin berharga pertama yang dicuri oleh kemiskinan dari seorang anak."

"Anda benar, namun saya tidak menyesal akan hal itu. Banyak pelajaran yang saya dapat."

"Itu seperti hukum sebab akibat, anda mengorbankan masa kecil dan mendapat pelajaran bertahan hidup."

"Anda sangatlah bijak, siapa sebenarnya tuan ini?"

Watari tersenyum, membuat garis-garis halus wajahnya terlihat kentara. "Saya hanya orang biasa yang memiliki cukup pengalaman. Nah, keuntungan apa yang saya dapat jika berlangganan dengan anda?"

—

Hamparan kosong lahan di depan pasar memang sering dijadikan ajang tanding bola sepak illegal tanpa wasit oleh anak laki-laki sekitar. Tidak ada gawang berjaring, hanya dua batu bata merah menjadi patokan masing-masing gawang. Sangat sederhana. Namun cukup memberi kegembiraan tinggi bagi bocah-bocah kelebihan energi seperti mereka.

Mihael tidak memerlukan waktu lama untuk menyesuaikan diri, pada sadarnya anak itu dapat berbaur dengan mudah. Hanya butuh lima menit perkenalan diri dan tiga puluh menit untuk mengakrabkan diri di lapangan bola.

"Ross! oper bolanya padaku! Padaku!" Teriak Mihael kepada Ross yang nampak dijaga ketat oleh tim lawan.

Terlihat perebutan bola cukup sengit di tengah lapangan. Salah satu tim lawan berusaha merebut bola dari kaki telanjang Ross, namun bocah itu tidak membiarkan bola berpindah kaki begitu saja.

"Tangkap!" Disaat lawannya lengah Ross mengoper bola ke arah Mihael.

Bocah pirang itu berlari maju menggiring bola ke gawang dengan iringan tim lawan di belakang punggung yang masih berusaha untuk menghadangnya.

"Rasakan ini!" Seseorang datang dengan sliding tackle tepat ke arah Mihael.

Akan tetapi Mihael sudah menyadari pergerakan itu dan dengan sigap dia melompat menghindari tackle yang diarahkan padanya.

"Awasi Mihael! Jangan sampai mencetak gol!" Geraman marah menjadi lantunan indah di telinga Mihael. Merasa diri sudah bak pemain bola profesonal.

Mihael sama sekali tidak memperlambat laju larinya, meski peluh bercucuran di setiap jengkal kulit serta napas yang memburu akibat terlalu bersemangat. Penjaga gawang sudah menanti dengan dua tangan terbentang dan mata menyipit sok serius.

Entah keberanian dari mana, Mihael menuruti naluri yang menggebu dalam dadanya, dengan cepat menembakkan tendangan bebas ke gawang, tangan sang penjaga gawang hampir dapat menghadang bola jika saja tendangan bertenaga dari Mihael terlampau kuat dari dugaan yang membuat dirinya tidak siap dan mengakibatkan bola masuk gawang dengan telapak tangan sebelah kanan memerah akibat tenaga yang tidak kira-kira.

Teman-teman setim bersorak kegirangan, Rosslah yang berseru paling kuat. "Tadi itu tendangan hebat! Kau berbakat menjadi pemain bola!"

"Dia melukai tanganku!" Seru bocah penjaga gawang yang menjadi korban tendangan Mihael.

"Kau jangan hiperbolis, Mike, tanganmu hanya sedikit memar." Adam berucap ketus, "jika tanganmu berdarah itu baru namanya luka."

"Tanganku hampir berdarah! Dia harus meminta maaf padaku!" Mike mengacungkan telunjuk kirinya ke wajah Mihael.

Yang ditunjuk mendelik tidak terima, "Aku merasa tidak bersalah, jangan salahkan aku jika tenagamu lemah."

"Aku tidak lemah!"

"Benarkah? Coba buktikan padaku."

Kedua bocah itu saling melempar tatapan tidak suka.

"Kalian ingin bertengkar terus atau melanjutkan permainan?" Ross menengahi pertengkaran kecil antara Mike dan Mihael.

"Ayo kawan-kawan! Kita selesaikan pertandingannya."

Sebelum berpaling, mata sebiru laut menatap sengit mata lawan, memampangkan jari tengah ke arah Mike.

Beberapa saat kemudian pertandingan kembali berlangsung, namun kali ini Mihael sepenuhnya mengontrol permainan dengan aba-aba yang ia lontarkan. Anehnya tidak ada satu anak pun dari tim yang keberatan melaksanakan perintah lisan dari Mihael, mereka secara sukarela mengikuti pola permainan yang dibentuk oleh anak usia tujuh tahun itu.

"Adam! Ross! Himpit Cornelious, aku akan rebut bolanya!" Komando Mihael dengan bersemangat.

Seluruh tim lawan kewalahan menghadapi strategi pertandingan spontan buatan Mihael yang sukar untuk ditembus.

Dengan lincah ia berlari dan menghindar dari serangan lawan-lawannya, pergerakan tubuhnya lues dan tidak ada gerakan sia-sia. Cepat, tangkas dan langsung menyerang tepat sasaran.

"Argh- Thomas rebut bolanya dari Mihael! Rebut!" Mike berteriak histeris dari gawang.

"Bicara saja sih mudah!" Thomas balas berteriak.

Mike mendecak kesal dan tanpa berpikir panjang berlari ingin menghadang Mihael, meninggalkan gawang yang seharusnya ia jaga.

Membuat penggiring bola meringis geli, kesempatan bagus tidak datang dua kali kan?

Tendangan sudut di keluarkan oleh Mihael. Mike yang memang tidak siap hanya bisa menatap bola hitam putih melesat cepat melewati sisi kiri tubuhnya. Dan dengan mulus membobol kembali gawang lawan.

Point 2-0

"Tim kita menang!"

"Mike! Kenapa tidak kau jaga gawangnya?!" teriakan frustasi mengudara.

Dan Mike sadar jika keputusannya membuahkan hasil fatal.

Mihael tertawa lepas tanpa beban dengan meninju langit. Bibirnya menyeringai puas saat Ross menyentuh pundaknya dan tim lawan menatap iri dengan kemenangan mutlak yang telah tercipta. Sorak gembira sekutu memperindah suasana. Perpaduan yang balance antara kepuasan dan kebanggaan diri.

—

Saat itu belum terlalu sore, namun sepertinya sang surya terburu-buru menenggelamkan diri. Kota London kini bermandikan cahaya jingga hangat, orang-orang berjalan cepat tanpa ingin menikmati sore yang indah.

Namun tidak untuk teman-teman Mihael, para anak jalanan. Mereka kini sedang bersantai di birai jendela yang sudah hancur di lantai tiga sebuah apartment bobrok tak terawat.

Tempat itu adalah markas rahasia, mereka menamai tempat itu _Gubuk Surga_ dan Mihael mendapat kehormatan untuk datang ke tempat itu. Beberapa anak mulai dari berusia enam hingga belasan tahun tanpa keluarga berkumpul di _Gubuk Surga_ , bersanda gurau melepas penat.

"Bersulang untuk kemenangan kita!" Adam berteriak lantang dengan tangan kiri mengangkat tinggi kaleng bir, disusul oleh Ross, Cornelious dan anak-anak yang tadi siang memenangkan pertandingan bola sepak.

Mihael juga ikut bersulang, namun bukan bir yang ia pegang, melainkan sekaleng coklat dingin. Ross sudah membujuknya untuk ikut minum minuman mengandung alkohol itu, namun Mihael menolak dengan alasan ingin mencoba saat usia mencukupi.

"Apa kalian lihat raut wajah Mike tadi?" Metias meneguk birnya, "Baru kali ini kulihat ekspresi putus asanya."

"Dia pantas mendapat itu, orang sombong sepertinya harus belajar kekalahan." Sebatang rokok menyala di sela jari Adam, asap keluar dari hidung remaja lima belas tahun itu.

Metias menyodorkan rokok yang telah menyala ke arah Mihael, "Kau mau coba?"

Mihael terdiam beberapa saat, rasa penasaran menjalar. Dengan ragu ia terima rokok tersebut, mata kebiruan itu menatap penuh minat benda panjang di tangannya.

"Cepat hisap, kau pasti suka."

Awalnya Mihael hanya menempelkan saja bibirnya ke rokok, ada sensai manis yang ia rasakan. Ia menghisap, paru-parunya terasa penuh asap dan panas. Lantas Mihael terbatuk hebat.

"Uhuk.. Uhuk.."

"Hei! Kau tidak apa-apa?"

 _Astaga, rasanya tidak enak._

Mihael bersumpah untuk tidak lagi mencicipi benda laknat itu lagi.

"Semua ini berkat kau!" Ross merangkul pundak Mihael yang meminum coklat dinginnya guna meredakan batuk.

"Ya! Jika tidak ada Mihael pasti Mike tidak akan merasa serendah itu." Cornelious mengangguk setuju.

"Anak orang kaya memang seperti itu, merasa diri mereka paling berkuasa."

"Tapi aku suka Thomas, dia sering membawakan makanan untuk kita."

"Oh, tentu saja. Perempuan jalang pun jika memberimu makan kau suka." Adam tertawa geli.

"Enak saja! Itu sih kau!" Cornelious melempar kaleng kosong kearah Adam.

Semua anak di sana tertawa gembira, lelucon bahkan lagu-lagu konyol terdengar dari lantai tiga gedung tua yang mengumpulkan anak-anak terbuang kota London. Anak-anak itu tidak memiliki ikatan darah, ditinggalkan keluarga kandung mereka, sama seperti dirinya.

Namun mereka miliki satu sama lain, keluarga tanpa ikatan darah. Saudara yang menemani dikala suka duka. Inilah _Gubuk Surga_

—

Bagi L yang saat itu menginjak usia belasan tahun, meduduki tingkat tropik tertinggi dalam dunia kebajikan merupakan suatu kebanggaan. Bekerja dibawah bayangan kebenaran dan disegani seluruh petinggi dunia adalah sebuah pencapaian hidup yang tidak pernah ia harapkan dulu.

Apa yang belum ia miliki saat ini?

Kesampingkan kisah cinta esek-esek yang seharusnya muncul di usia tujuh belasnya, orang sering menyebutnya cinta monyet. Dada berdegup kencang saat berpapasan dengan seorang gadis. Pipi memanas kala menyatakan peryataan cinta. Oh sungguh, ia belum pernah merasakan sensasi itu.

Dan pemuda berperawakan kurang rapi ini sama sekali tidak merasa memerlukan emosi seperti itu. L tidak ingin disamakan dengan spesies kera.

Berkat otak briliannya, kekayaan, kepopuleran dan penghormataan meyertai hingga kini. Semua kemauan selalu dapat terpenuhi. Perlindungan tingkat tinggi selalu menyertai kemanapun ia pergi.

Seharusnya dunia kecil yang telah L buat telah sempurna, seharusnya ia menjalani saja kehidupan dengan tenang. Memecahkan kasus-kasus di balik layar monitor ditemani secangkir teh dan donat.

L menatap monitor bosan, kehidupan remajanya sangat monoton. Mata hitam legamnya menyorot deretan e-mail masuk dengan malas, tidak ada yang menarik.

Dirinya sedang dalam tahap tidak berselera.

Ada sesuatu yang kosong dalam hidupnya (tentu bukan percintaan.), dan L ingin mengisi kekosongan tersebut.

Hormon remaja dalam dirinya bergejolak mencari sesuatu yang menantang, ingin memberontak keluar dari jalur aman.

Tapi bagaimana caranya?

Pintu terbuka lebar, sosok Watari membuyarkan lamunannya.

"kubawakan pesananmu," Toples maple dan kapas manis diletakan di meja, bersanding dengan puluhan makanan manis milik detektif berperawakan kumal itu. "Sudah memutuskan?"

Gumaman terimakasih meluncur dari bibir sang detektif, sirup maple ia campur ke dalam cangkir teh miliknya.

Sejujurnya tidak ada yang menggugah hati, ia ingin menyelesaikan kasus secara langsung. Bukan menyelesaikan dari belakang monitor seperti pengecut.

Namun mengutarakan keinginannya ini kepada Watari adalah percuma, kakek tersebut akan tegas menolak. Dialog tentang pentingnya keselamatan L akan kembali terulang.

Dan L terlampau bosan mendengarnya.

"Saya akan menyelesaikan kasus ini." L menyeruput tehnya dalam diam, dengan asal memilih salah satu kasus yang baru masuk.

Bagaimana pun, kehidupan harus tetap berjalan. Walau tidak sesuai keinginan.

Surat elektronik itu menampilkan foto seorang gadis kecil berambut hitam panjang sedang tersenyum memeluk boneka, di bagian bawah foto terdapat keterangan sang gadis.

 _Elisabeth Colleen, menghilang pada tanggal 14 Januari 1985 saat berusia 7 tahun._

TBC

Review jika berkenan? Kritik dan saran dari kalian sangat saya butuhkan di sini.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer : Death Note hanya milik Ooba Tsugumi dan Obata Takeshi.

 _Siapkah kau untuk masa depan?_

 _Keputusanmu akan mengubah kehidupanmu_

 _Selamanya_

—

Jhon bergerak gelisah dalam tidurnya, bahkan anak berambut ikal itu sama sekali tidak tertidur. Bagaimana bisa tidur? Dua kawan sekamarnya pergi melewatkan makan malam dan coba lihat sudah jam berapa sekarang? Sebelas malam! Mereka berdua sudah melanggar jam malam! Oh, pasti akan marah jika mengetahu ini.

Pintu kamar terbuka tepat pukul setengah dua belas, menampakkan dua bocah yang masuk menendap-endap. Lampu tidak dihidupkan guna meminimalisir kecurigaan.

"Kalian kemana saja?" Jhon mrenyambut dengan nada kecemasan, "Ross, kau bau rokok!"

"Jangan berteriak Jhon, nanti Eliza datang." Ujar Ross.

"Kau masih takut dengannya tapi melanggar peraturan." Jhon mendengus, "Setidaknya jangan bawa-bawa Mihael dalam masalah."

"Aku tidak takut, oke?" Ross melempar jaket dan topinya ke tumpukan pakaian kotor. "Kami hanya bersenang-senang, iya kan Mihael?"

Mihael mengangguk, "Kami menang pertandingan bola."

Mendengar kata pertandingan bola, sontak Jhon kaget. "Kalian bermain bola?" Ia menoleh ke arah Mihael, "Tapi tidak mengajakku? Bagus."

"Ayolah Jhon, saat ini jangan ngambek, kami sudah terlalu mengantuk."

"Oh, aku yakin kau sudah lupa padaku setelah mendapat teman baru. Aku tidak akan membantumu lagi, Ross."

Saat memperhatikan dua kawan sekamarnya bertengkar, Mihael mendengar suara langkah kaki mendekat.

"Kawan-kawan, ada yang datang."

Hening seketikan, benar saja ada suara langkah kaki. Ketiganya saling berpandangan.

"Cepat ke ranjang!"

Ross dan Jhon bergegas melompat masuk selimut masing-masing.

Nasib malang menimpa Mihael, saat ingin menaiki tangga ranjang susun, pintu sudah terbuka duluan. Sesosok wanita empat puluh tahunan dengan tinggi di atas rata-rata berparas layaknya penyihir zaman kuno menatap Mihael curiga.

"Kenapa kau belum tidur?" wanita itu bertanya dengan nada santai namun dapat membuat Mihael merinding.

"Aku.. tadi pergi ke kamar mandi." Mihael pura-pura menguap, memasang wajah mengantuk. "Aku baru akan kembali tidur."

Wanita itu masuk, pencahayaan yang minim menambah kesan menyeramkan bagi Mihael. "Kau akan mengotori ranjang jika tidur dengan sepatu dan baju kotor." Mata setajam elang menatap Mihael merendahkan.

Mihael meringis, kebohongan kecilnya terbongkar.

Wanita itu berjalan keluar kamar, "Ikut aku Mihael." Ucapnya sebelum benar-benar menghilang dari balik pintu. Dan dengan terpaksa Mihael mengikuti istri pemilik panti asuhan itu dari belakang.

Ross dan Jhon mengintip dari selimut, melihat situasi.

"Tamatlah riwayatnya." Ross berucap.

"Dia terkena masalah karena kau, bodoh!"

"Sttt! Kau mau Eliza kembali datang?!"

"Siapa yang akan datang?"

Wajah dua anak tersebut memucat saat melihat siapa yang berdiri di depan pintu, tubuh gempal pendek dengan senyum yang seharusnya hangat.

"Ross, ada yang ingin bertemu denganmu."

Karena Ross dan Jhon bahkan hampir seluruh anak di panti tau, senyuman di pagi dan malam hari sangatlah berbeda.

—

"Harus berapa kali kukatakan, aku pergi ke kamar mandi karena kebelet pipis." Mihael bersikeras dengan kebohongannya.

"Tidak ada orang kebelet pipis bisa berpikir memakai sepatu ke kamar mandi." Dan juga bersikeras dengan pendapatnya.

"Jadi kau memintaku bertelanjang kaki ke kamar mandi? Aku bisa sakit berjalan tanpa alas kaki malam-malam."

Perapian menyala hangat, dua manusia berbeda usia duduk saling berhadapan. Dari sudut pandang Mihael, mirip penyihir yang siap menjadikannya tumbal ilmu hitam.

Mihael jadi heran kenapa bisa bertemu dan menikahi , sudah jelas sifat mereka saling bertolak belakang. Takdir? Mungkin.

"Kau pandai mengelak, Tuan Kheel." tersenyum kecil yang lebih mirip seperti seringai, "Anggaplah aku percaya ceritamu kebelet pipis dan memakai sepatu ke kamar mandi, anggap kau tidak berbohong. Apa ada penjelasan mengapa sepatumu kotor dengan lumpur?"

"Itu…"

"Seingatku kamar mandi tidak berada di luar panti yang mengharuskanmu keluar menginjak tanah becek."

Sudah hampir setengah jam mereka berdebat tentang ini dengan Mihael kalah telak. Bocah berambut pirang itu tertunduk, menyembunyikan wajahnya yang memerah karena kesal dibalik helaian rambutnya.

"Walau kau baru disini, aku akan tetap menghukummu. Aku ingin kau membersihkan seluruh kamar mandi saat jam lima pagi." beranjak dari tempat duduknya, mengambil sebuah buku dari rak. "Untuk selanjutnya tolong perhatikan peraturan yang ada Tuan Kheel. Kau boleh kembali ke kamarmu."

Mihael keluar dari ruangan dengan wajah cemberut menahan amarah, sama sekali tidak keluar dari ruangan. Bocah itu menyusuri koridor menuju kamarnya.

Suasana panti saat matahari bersinar dan tenggelam tidak jauh berbeda, hanya saat malam hari terkesan lebih menyeramkan dengan lampu redup dan suara angin dari luar jendela. Sepertinya sebentar lagi akan terjadi badai.

Ketika Mihael hendak memasuki kamar, ia mendengar seseorang berteriak sekejap, membuat badannya membeku di tempat. Itu suara Ross, tapi asalnya bukan dari kamar. Terdengar agak jauh dari tempatnya berdiri.

Dengan rasa penasaran Mihael menjauhi pintu kamar, kakinya beralih mencari asal suara. Teriakan dan rintihan lemah terus ia jadikan penunjuk arah. Mihael bergerak lebih jauh, menaiki tangga menuju lantai satu.

Lorong kali ini terlihat lebih berkelas. Lantai berlapis karpet merah maroon dengan kertas pelapis dinding berbentuk bunga mawar, berbanding terbalik dengan lantai dasar yang terlihat kurang terurus.

Insting Mihael berkata ia harus kembali ke kamar dan melupakan ini dan jangan pernah kembali. Namun rintihan (kali ini bukan suara Ross) kembali terdengar menghilangkan keraguan.

Ada banyak pintu dengan ukiran bunga berbeda di setiap pintu seolah menjadi pembeda. Mihael memilih pintu ukiran tulip dan membukanya. Kepala pirang melongok ke dalam, ia melihat ruangan remang-remang, bau harum mawar menyeruak indra penciuman, terdapat satu pintu lagi di dalam, tapi Mihael tidak tau itu ruangan apa.

Terdapat ranjang besar di tengah ruangan dengan selimut putih bersih berhias kelopak-kelopak mawar. Tapi bukan itu fokus Mihael, melainkan sosok teman yang setengah telanjang berbaring dengan selimut menutupi pinggang ke bawah.

"Ross?" Mihael mencicit, tidak yakin dengan apa yang ia temukan sekarang.

Ross menoleh merasa ada yang memanggil, "Untuk apa kau kemari?" Sungguh, ia sangat terkejut melihat siapa yang sedang mengintip.

"Aku mencarimu," Mihael melangkah masuk mendekati Ross, "Aku mendengar suara—"

Suara air keran terdengar dari pintu (kali ini Mihael yakin) kamar mandi.

"Sembunyi!" Ross menarik Mihael bersembunyi di bawah ranjang.

Melalui celah di bawah ranjang Mihael dapat melihat sepasang kaki pria.

"Apa kau menunggu lama, puppy?" Suara berat khas lelaki tua terdengar.

"Cepat selesaikan, aku sudah mengantuk."

"Kau sudah tidak sabar untuk lanjut rupanya." Lelaki tua itu tertawa merendahkan, "Perketat pertahananmu, puppy."

Dan untuk selanjutnya Mihael hanya bisa menutup mulut menggunakan kedua tangannya, berusaha tidak bersuara walau seandainya ia bersuara pun akan tertutupi dengan suara deritan ranjang dan desahan tertahan.

Mihael bukan anak bodoh yang tidak tau situasi, ia bahkan bisa menyimpulkan dengan tepat apa yang terjadi.

Astaga

Tempat macam apa ini?!

.

.

.

TBC


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer : Death Note hanya milik Ooba Tsugumi dan Obata Takeshi.

 _Tidak ada yang bisa menebak sekenario takdir_

 _Dunia ini hanya panggung_

 _Kita adalah aktor_

—

Mihael bukan tipe manusia suka mengeluh, percayalah.

Saat ibunya meninggal, Sang Ayah mulai mabuk dan mencari jalang tanpa memperdulikan dirinya sudah makan atau belum. Dibully anak-anak tetangga yang iri dengan kecerdasannya, orang tua mereka pun ikut mendukung perangai anak mereka. Bahkan saat dirinya dititipkan (atau dibuang, terdengar lebih cocok) di panti asuhan, Mihael tidak memangis mau pun mengeluh.

"Rasanya aku mau muntah."

Namun kali ini Mihael mengeluh.

Mihael menutup hidung dan mulut menggunakan tangan, "Sudah berapa lama ini tidak dibersihkan?"

Bau pesing menyeruak bahkan sebelum Mihael benar-benar masuk.

"Mau bagaimana lagi? Anak-anak yang tinggal di sini kan laki-laki semua." Ross bersender di dinding luar kamar mandi. "Atau istri Charles Memang sengaja menyuruh anak-anak tidak menyiram kencing mereka."

"Apa Mrs. Fitzimmons setega itu?"

"Iya." Ross menjawab cepat, "Pak Tua Gendut itu lebih dari istrinya, asal kau mau tau."

Teringat kembali Mihael tentang kejadian semalam, pelecehan seksual (ia baru tau istilah itu setelah Ross mengatakannya) yang diterima Ross juga dialami anak-anak yang tinggal di sini sudah berjalan bahkan sebelum Ross tinggal di panti ini. Tidak ada anak yang berani kabur atau melaporkan hal ini ke pihak kepolisian, ancaman suami istri itu membuat semua anak bungkam. Bahkan Ross yang nampak pembangkang sekalipun.

Awalnya Mihael tidak percaya jika dalang semua ini sepasang suami istri Fitzimmons, tapi siapa lagi yang bisa leluasa memakai lantai dua?

" _Kau pikir mereka mau meladeni anak yatim tidak punya uang seperti kita? Mati pun belum tentu mereka perduli. Jangan naif."_

Kalimat Ross semalam terngiang kembali di benak Mihael, apa benar begitu?

Apa sekarang keadilan berpihak pada yang memiliki uang?

Dimana penutup mata manusia pemegang neraca?

"Mihael."

Jika keadilan kalah dari kebohongan, apa kebohongan itu akan menjadi benar?

Bukankah keadilan harus diperjuangkan?

"-hael Kheel!"

Lamunan Mihael buyar seketika saat Ross memanggil namanya. "Jangan berteriak! Aku masih bisa mendengarmu."

"Aku sudah memanggilmu tiga kali."

"Eh? Benarkah?"

Ross cemberut, "Cepat bereskan, Adam bilang hari ini hari penting. Lewat jam tujuh pagi aku tinggal loh."

"Kalau mau cepat bantu aku." Mihael mengangkat kain pel dan ember, "Ada empat kamar mandi bau pesing."

" _Sorry_ , Eliza sudah memperingatkan tidak boleh membantumu. Kalau ketahuan, izin keluarku bisa dicabut." Ross tersenyum prihatin.

—

Mereka keluar tepat pukul setengah tujuh pagi, kabut tipis menutupi kota London membuat jarak penglihatan para pejalan kaki dan pengendara pendek.

"Aku mulai muak memakan sup dan bubur kentang terus menerus." Ross mendumal sambil memakan apel.

"Rasanya tidak terlalu buruk." Mihael yang berjalan di sampingnya berkomentar.

"Aku tidak masalah dengan rasa, maksudku kita diberi makan kentang dan apel setiap hari seolah mereka tidak mampu memberi daging. Lalu..." Ross terus mengeluh pada Mihael, mereka berjalan melewati pasar.

Pasar pagi itu nampak ramai seperti biasanya, para pedagang dan pembeli terus bertransaksi, nampak tidak terganggu dengan kabut dan hawa dingin.

Melihat adanya kesempatan, Ross menyeringai. "Tunggu aku di sini." Bocah itu masuk ke kerumbunan di pasar.

Mihael dengan patuh menunggu di tembok luar pasar, ia merapatkan jaket karena hari ini lebih dingin dari kemarin. Beberapa kios menjual dagangannya di depan pasar, sekawanan anjing kecil liar mengawasi meja kios dari bawah berharap ada barang dagangan yang jatuh dan bisa dimakan.

Ada seorang wanita paruh baya penjual ikan meminta bantuan Mihael utuk mengambil kotak-kotak kayu dan balok-balok es di dalam truk. Karena tidak ada kegiatan lain selain menunggu kembalinya Ross, Mihael akhirnya membantu wanita itu.

"Dimana aku harus menaruhnya?" Kedua tangan Mihael penuh dengan kotak-kotak kayu.

"Di sebelah sana," Wanita itu menunjukkan belakang kiosnya.

Mihael mengambil kotak-kotak kayu untuk kesekian kalinya, namun kali ini kotak-kotak kayu tidak sampai ketujuan karena tubuhnya terjatuh ditabrak seseorang yang berlari.

"M-maaf." Suara itu seperti anak perempuan, saat Mihael mendongak yang ia lihat adalah seorang bocah laki-laki.

Tidak, Mihael bisa membedakan mana perempuan dan laki-laki. Itu jelas anak perempuan yang memakai baju laki-laki, badannya lebih kurus dari Mihael dan berwajah pucat. Rambutnya pendek dengan warna hitam yang indah dan mata biru bersinar-

Mihael menggeleng pelan, jangan salah fokus.

"Kau pikir bisa lari dariku?" Bentak seorang pria, tangan pria itu menarik pergelangan tangan anak perempuan itu.

Tubuh pria itu cukup tinggi, walau tidak setinggi pria Inggris kebanyakan. Badannya agak gemuk dengan sorot mata tajam, terdapat luka goresan dari mata kiri hingga pipi kirinya dan rambutnya hitam panjang terikat.

Wanita penjual ikan menghiampiri Mihael setelah dua orang itu menghilang di dalam kabut. "Kau tidak apa-apa, nak?"

Mihael mengangguk dan menyusun kembali kotak-kotak kayu.

Wanita penjual ikan itu memberikan Mihael beberapa _Pence_ setelah pekerjaannya selesai.

Rupanya Ross sudah menunggu di depan kios, sosoknya nampak kesal karena Mihael membuatnya menunggu.

"Ayo." Mereka kembali menelusuri jalanan.

"Lihat ini." Ross menunjukkan lima buah dompet kulit tebal.

"Kau mencopet?" Mata Mihael membelalak tidak percaya.

Ross tersenyum lebar dan mengangguk, "Charles tidak memberiku uang." dompet-dompet itu ia buang ke sembarang arah setelah isinya disikat. "Dan aku hanya mencari pemasukan."

"Kau bisa bekerja."

"Itu juga bekerja."

"Tapi itu merugikan-"

"Dengar Mihael, dunia ini tidak akan mengasihani orang lemah." Ross mendecakkan lidah kesal, "Kau harus kesampingkan orang lain, pentingkan dirimu sendiri."

Mihael terdiam, merenungi ucapan Ross.

"Ah, itu Adam!" Ross membalas lambaian tangan Adam.

—

Dua pria berbeda usia masuk ke dalam ruangan, salah satu dari dua orang itu berpakaian sederhana sedangkan yang lain memakai topeng kelinci dengan topi tinggi.

"Sir Bunny!" Pekik Cornelious.

"Senang bertemu lagi denganmu, Cornelious."

Mihael memperhatikan pria bertopeng itu, topi tinggi yang tidak menutupi rambut hitam legam milik pria kaya itu, tubuhnya kurus dan tinggi (jika saja tidak bungkuk), kaus polos dan celana jeans yang sudah pudar membuat Mihael sangis jika pria bertopeng itu benar - benar orang kaya.

Untuk pria satunya, sudah pasti orang kaya. Rambut yang mulai memutih tersisir rapih, setelan baju bermerek, Mihael yakin baju itu mahal, sepatu mengkilap dengan senyum ramah.

Semua anak berjejer rapih kala melihat pria bertopeng itu.

"Bagaimana keadaan jalanan, Adam?" Pria bertopeng itu menyapa salah satu anak tertua di sana.

"Seperti biasa, keras dan dingin."

Dari balik topeng dua mata besar mengamati setengah lusin anak yang ada. Semua berpakaian kumal dan compang-camping, bocah-bocah lelaki berusia belasan tahun ke bawah, disatukan debu dan kotoran. Baju-baju mereka terlalu sering dipotong dan dijahit kembali. Seperti biasanya.

Hanya dua orang yang berpenampilan berbeda, belum pernah melihat mereka. Mereka berdua berpakaian cukup layak. Sepertinya dua anak ini bukan anak jalanan. Atau belum menjadi anak jalanan.

Pria bertopeng itu mengeluarkan selembar foto, seorang gadis kecil berambut hitam yang memeluk boneka. "Apa diantara kalian ada yang pernah melihat anak ini?"

Semua anak itu mengepung pria bertopeng itu, memperhatikan foto itu baik-baik.

"Dia Tyler Swang! Anak gadis Mr & Mrs Swang." Cornelious menjawab yakin.

"Bodoh! Lihat bentuk mata dan dagunya, Tyler tidak secantik ini." Adam menjitak kepala Cornelious.

"Lagipun namanya Elisabeth Colleen." Adam menunjuk bagian bawah foto.

"Aku suka bonekanya," komentar Metias.

"Oh! Apa dia ini model, Sir Bunny?"

"Sayangnya bukan, dia anak seorang hakim ternama yang menghilang sejak setahun ini," pria itu menjelaskan.

"Gaps! Apa ini kasus penculikan dengan tebusan?"

"Tidak, jika ini kasus seperti itu harusnya penculiknya sudah meminta tebusan dari berbulan-bulan lalu. Saya curiga ini kasus eksploitasi atau semacamnya."

"Aku pernah melihatnya!" ujar anak berambut pirang sangat yakin. "Rambutnya sudah pendek dan baju yang ia kenakan bukan gaun melainkan baju anak lelaki, tapi aku yakin anak perempuan yang kau cari itu dia."

Pria bertopeng itu menoleh ke sumber suara, "Siapa namamu?"

"Mihael Kheel, Sir."

"Dimana kau melihat anak perempuan ini, Mihael?"

"Tadi pagi dengan seorang pria, nampaknya pria itu bukan orang Inggris. Ia memiliki luka goresan dari mata kiri hingga pipi kirinya dan rambutnya hitam panjang," Mihael menjelaskan dengan antusias.

"Bakat menjadi pengamat sepertinya mengalir dalam dirimu, Mihael. Berkatmu target mudah dicari." Ia memberikan sebungkus coklat kepada Mihael sebagai penghargaan. "Khusus untukmu."

"Kau percaya padaku?" Tanya Mihael.

Pria bertopeng terdiam sejenak, "Tentu saja saya percaya."

Mihael menerima coklat dengan hati senang, "Thanks."

Foto dan secarik kertas di keluarkan dengan sebuah namadi atasnya. "Ini nama pria itu dan deskripsi dari teman kalian, Mihael sangat cocok."

"Iya! Orang ini yang aku lihat tadi pagi!" Mihael memekik girang.

"Wajahnya tampan."

"Berhenti memuji laki-laki, Cornelious." Metias mendelik jijik. "Kau terlihat homo."

"Bilang saja kau cemburut."

"Tutup saja mulutmu, Adam."

"Psst bisa kau bacakan apa tulisannya?" Ross berbisik pada Cornelious.

"Kau memang tidak bisa baca sendiri?" Cornelious balas berbisik.

"Kalau bisa sudah kubaca."

"Satisfy Cobra."

"Kok namanya aneh ya.."

"Jangan percaya ucapan Cornelious, Ross." Ucap Mihael yang sedaritadi menguping. "Satoshi Okoda."

Ross mendelik nyalang kepada Cornelious yang hanya nyengir lebar.

Pria paling tua di sana berdeham, mencari perhatian.

"Misi kalian kali ini menemukan pria dan anak perempuan dalam foto. Temukan dan beri informasi pada saya." Ujar pria bertopeng itu.

Masing-masing anak diberikan beberapa koin pecahan lima puluh _Pence_.

"Untuk yang menemukan lebih dulu akan mendapat tambahan lima _Pounds_."

"Aye aye Sir!"

Adam memberi komando pada mereka lalu berlari keluar diikuti yang lain.

"Sudah waktunya camilan siang, Watari." Kedua pria itu pun ikut keluar dari ruangan.

.

.

TBC


End file.
